listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional trios
This is a list of fictional trios. Fictional trios * Bambi, Thumper and Flower - Bambi and Bambi II * Snap, Crackle and Pop - Rice Krispies * Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward - Spongebob Squarepants * Athos, Aramis, and Porthos - The Three Musketeers * Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave, and Storm) - Sonic the Hedgehog (since Sonic Riders) * Benjamin Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin - Ben 10: Alien Force * Billy, Mandy, and Grim - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Jason, Simon and Declen (The Blockheads)- The Sleepover Club * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls * Virgil Fox, Charlie Tuttle, Zeke Thompson - Minutemen * Sabrina, Jill and Kelly - Charlies Angels * Sabrina, Kelly and Kris - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Tiffany - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Julie - Charlies Angels * Kris, Julie and Connie - Charlies Angels * Julie, Connie and Pam - Charlies Angels * Connie, Pam and Trisha - Charlies Angels * Pam, Trisha and Bernie - Charlies Angels * Trisha, Bernie and Madison - Charlies Angels * Bernie, Madison and Adrianna - Charlies Angels * Madison, Adrianna and Eleyna - Charlies Angels * Adrianna' Eleyna and Gina - Charlies Angels * Eleyna' Gina and Dylan - Charlies Angels * Gina, Dylan and Alex - Charlies Angels * Dylan, Alex and Natalie - Charlies Angels * Alex, Natalie and Franziska - Charlies Angels * Natalie, Franziska and Lena - Charlies Angels * Franziska, Lena and Raven - Charlies Angels * Lena, Raven and Rebecca - Charlies Angels * Raven' Rebecca and Ida - Charlies Angels * Rebecca,Ida and Kiko - Charlies Angels * Prue, Piper and Pheobe Halliwell - Charmed * Piper and Pheobe Halliwell and Paige Matthews - Charmed * Megan,Mabel and Mitzy Stillwell - Charmed * Greg, Paul and Brenden Rowe - Charmed * Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble - Doctor Who * Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, and the Ninth Doctor - Doctor Who * Donna Noble, Martha Jones, and the Tenth Doctor - Doctor Who * Drak, Frankenstein's monster, and Howler - Drak Pack * Drake, Josh and Megan - Drake and Josh *Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Gravity Girl - The Galaxy Trio * Sophia and Emma Norton and Adil. - Genie in the House * Cleo Satori, Emma Gilbert and Ricky Chadwick - H20, Just add Water. * Lewis McCartney, Ash Dove and Zane Bennet - Cleo, Emma and Ricky,s boyfriends - H20, Just add Water * Gracie Watsford, Julia and Louisa Chatham - H20, Just add Water 1950s *Invisible Girl, Wonder Woman, and Thief Catcher - The Heroic Trio * Carly, Sam and Freddie - iCarly. *Coil Man, Fluid Man, and Multi Man - The Impossibles * Anya, Dimitri, and Vlad - Anastasia * Alex, Eddy and Stuart - Threesome * Cleopatra, Serge and Hel - Cleopatra 2525 * Dracula, Werewolf, and Frankenstein's Monster - The Monster Squad (TV Series) * Cowley, Boddie and Doyle - The Professionals. * Count Duckula, Nanny, and Igor - Count Duckula * Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley - Danny Phantom * Doc, Squatt and Kutter - The Terrible Thunderlizards * Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Robbie Ray, Jackson and Miley Stewart - Hannah Montana * Miley, Lilly and Oliver - Hannah Montana * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Donald Duck's nephews * Max Goof, Pete Junior and Robert 'Bobby Zimmeruski' - A Goofy Movie & An Extremely Goofy Movie * Dusty Bottoms, Lucky Day, and Ned Nederlander - ¡Three Amigos! * Larry, Curly, and Moe - The Three Stooges * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - The Nightmare Before Christmas * The M & Ms Matthew, Marco and Michell - The Sleepover Club * Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi - Nintendo * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy - Disney characters * Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffles - Catscratch * Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt - Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda Spellman - Sabrina * Cassie, D D and Shane - She Spies * Sam, Alex, and Clover - Totally Spies! * Stead, Purdy and Gambit - The New Avengers. * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles - Sonic the Hedgehog *Spider-Man, Firestar, and Iceman - Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Xena, - Gabrielle and Argo from Xena Warrior Princess * Yuna, Rikku, and Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 * Zoey Dana and Nicole - Zoey 101 Season 1 * Zoey, Nicole and Lola - Zoey 101 Season 2 * Zoey, Lola and Quinn - Zoey 101 Season 3 and Season 4 except Episode 1 * Lola, Quinn and Stacy - Zoey 101 Season 4 Episode 1 * Logan, Chase and Michael - Zoey 101''Seasons 1 to 3 and late Season 4 * Logan, Michael and James - ''Zoey 101 Early Season 4 * Chanel, Dorinda and Aquanette - The Cheetah Girls: One World * Harry, Ron and Hermione - Harry Potter' * Tom Servo, Crow T. Robot, and Joel Robinson (later replaced by Mike Nelson) * Alvin, Theodore, and Simon - Alvin and the Chipmunks * Captain Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy *Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa - Star Wars IV, Star Wars V, Star Wars VI '' * Tin Man, Scarecrow, and Cowardly Lion from ''Wizard of Oz * The Ghostly Trio from Casper the Friendly Ghost * Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans Bjelke from A Journey to the Center of the Earth * Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson - Ben Ten * Mario, Luigi and Wario - Mario 64 * Simba, Timon and Pumbaa - The Lion King * Mowgli, Bagheera and Baloo - Jungle Book * Tarzan, Turk and Tantor - Tarzan * Ash, Brock and Misty - Pokemon * Ash, Tracy and Misty - Pokemon * Ash, Brock and Dawn - Pokemon * Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete - Toy Story2 * Sully, Mike and Boo - Monsters inc. * Wilt, Edwardo and Coco - Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends * Lazlo, Raj and Clam - Camp Lazlo * Gonzo, Kermit and Fozzie - the Muppets * Archie, Reggie and Jughead - Archie comics * Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman - Dc comics * Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots - Shrek * Dr. Fate, Aqua Man and Solomon Grundy - Justice League * Optomus Prime, Hotshot and Red Alert - Transformers Armada * Jolt, Reverb and Six Speed - Transformers Cybertron * Red Alert, Hotshot and Scatter Shot - Transformers Cybertron * Brittany, Jeanette, and Elenore - The Chipettes * Joe, Sam, and Fred - Time Warp Trio * Jodie, Samantha, and Freddi - Time Warp Trio See also *Trio *3 (number) Trios